Untying The Knot
by Memories From the Past
Summary: Reminiscing about the past and worried about the future, take a stroll down a path in Reba and Brock's marriage before the divorce.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the sitcom 'reba,' nor should I. The only thing I am guilty of is the character's thoughts, actions and the plot of this fic.

**ATTN: **--**ONE SHOT**-- Please do not comment asking for more... I left the ending open for y'all to use your imagination as to what would/could or should have happened. Setting is before the divorce. Comments are love, but not necessary. Thanks to Allie and Kathy for staying on my ass about this fic, and I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. Sit back, relax and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Reba sat at the table, her hand playing with the napkin placed to her left. Feeling a familiar warmth, she turned to see Brock's hand placed on her shoulder. The corners of her lips curled into the angelic smile that made Brock melt. He was in love, truly in love. He offered his hand to Reba in which she gladly accepted. A calm smile formed on Brock's face as he helped Reba out of her chair. 

"Where are we going?" Reba's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You will see," Brock replied with a smirk on his face as he handed the waiter the bill with enough money and a tip.

Reba 's eyebrows shot up in amazement and confusion, "well," she began while Brock held her jacket for her, "you are going to have to tell me something." She turned around quickly to face Brock.

"And why might that be?" Brock's smirk started to turn into more of a smile.

"Well, I will go home early." Reba's words were becoming strong.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Are you mocking me?"

Brock couldn't help but to lightly chuckle. He felt the metal in his pocket reassuring him that this was the night to tell her.

"I swear, Brock," her volume was increasing with every word as they walked out of the restaurant, "I will. I will go home right n--"

Before she could finish her words Brock spun her around. With a hand behind her neck and the other at the swell of her back, Brock pulled her close. Feeling the warmth of his breath on her lips made her stop breathing. He took her scent in as he closed what space was left between them.

Reba could feel his lips and tongue soft and moist on her own. She slowly opened her mouth just enough for her velvet tongue to glide across Brock's lips and help guide his tongue into her. Letting out a soft sigh of content she felt Brock's hand slipping from the swell of her back to her hips and up her side. His tender touch send shivers down her spine, but she didn't dare move. She pulled him closer fearing that he would let go and she would fall to the ground.

Her legs were weak. Brock could feel her pushing against him to steady herself. He smiled against her kisses and maneuvered his hand up to Reba's arm and made her extend it down the side of her body.

He spoke softly into her ear, "which home would you like to go to?"

Reba tilted her head to the side questioning Brock with her eyes when she felt his hand collapse in hers. His hand opened and something cold fell into her palm. Hesitantly she moved her hand between them and looked up at Brock. He had the biggest smile on his face that she'd ever seen, which, in turn, made her smirk.

"What is this, Brock?" She asked through a slight giggle.

"You said you wanted to go home right?"

All Reba could do was stare at him and nod while he took her hand in his.

"Well, I asked you which one you wanted to go to."

Tears started to form in Reba's eyes, she knew what she was holding in her hand. "You didn't?" She squirmed a bit in Brock's arms, and slowly opened her fingers.

There in her palm rested a metal key shining in the moonlight. She let a single tear fall down her cheek and looked into Brock's eyes.

"But how? When? I-"

Brock cut her words short again with his lips. He pushed his nose against Reba's before pulling away.

"All that matters right now is where you choose to stay the night." Brock's voice started shaking. "I can bring you home if you want."

"I would love for you to take me home," she smiled while pulling him into a warming embrace, "to our home."

Smiling into Reba's hair Brock gently squeezed her. He was glad she chose him.

Neither spoke a word as they walked hand in hand to the garage where the automobile was parked. Reba never took her eyes off the key, even when she thanked Brock for opening her door. She held it like a fragile flower in her hand, afraid to drop it.

Brock occasionally glanced over to Reba while driving to their new house, the place they can now call their home. A slight smile formed when he saw that her face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"We're here," Brock broke the silence as he turned into a paved driveway and parked the car.

Reba jumped a bit at the sudden outburst mixed in with the excitement she was bottling up inside. With her head still bowed down she pivoted towards Brock. "So this is it?" Her words were soft and barely audible. "This is our home." She smiled and opened her door.

Brock met her in front of the car to take her arm as they walked up the cobblestone walkway. At the door he turned to Reba, "would you be kind-"

Before he could finish his statement Reba pushed him out of the way and unlocked their home. She gently pushed the door open to reveal a fairly bare room. Taking her first step into the house she began to look around. Wasn't much, but she knew deep in her heart that it would soon be filled with love. She rotated on her heels to see Brock standing in the door way.

"Can we stay the night?" Reba's eyes started glistening.

"Of course we can. I brought a bed over, it is upstairs." Brock pointed to the stairway.

"Oo, upstairs?" Reba squealed as she tried to run past Brock, but he stopped her with an arm.

"Not yet. We didn't have dessert."

"Oh?" Reba just stood in Brock's arms swaying a little.

"Come," he held out his hand to guide Reba into their kitchen.

"Oh, Brock," Reba exhaled.

"Sit here," he pulled out one of the table chairs. "I will grab us some dessert."

Reba just smiled and sat down. She listened to the noise Brock was making behind her and offered to help. Brock refused, of course, no man needs help with cooking. She chuckled to herself.

"Here we go," Brock placed a large bowl between them.

"Oh, my. You do not expect me to eat all of this do you?"

"Well, there is one part I do want you to eat." He smiled and lifted the cherry off the whipped cream.

She blushed a moment before slowly moving her chair closer to Brock. She raised one brow to him and smirked. Her tongue glided across the bottom removing the whipped cream from the cherry. Giggling she gave Brock a playful kiss before pulling the cherry from it's stem with her teeth. Something groaned in her throat. She loved cherries.

Brock just sat and watched her as she enjoyed the juices flowing down her throat. He twirled the stem in his fingers.

"I can do a trick with that ya know," Reba stated pointing to the stem.

"Oh?" Brock didn't know what to think. What could she know how to do with a cherry stem?

"Mhmm," before he could ask Reba took the stem and placed it between her lips.

A door closing in the living room brought Reba back from her memory. Sighing she looked down at the banana split she made herself.

"Those were the good ol' days."

Ignoring all the noise her husband was making in the living room just coming home form work, she picked up the cherry and popped it off it's stem.

Brock walked over to the picture window to see Reba's back to him. She seemed to be enjoying whatever she was doing and he didn't want to disturb her, though her groan did peak his interest. He walked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see Reba's jaw moving around and he could tell she was working on something with her tongue. He stood there in sheer amazement. He watched her eyes rolling in time with her tongue and her soft moans were music to his ears.

He took in a sharp breath which Reba obviously heard seeing how she turned her head in his direction. She smiled in a way that made Brock's heart stop. -Irresistible beauty- She stood and walked toward him. While approaching him, she took his face in her hands and slowly inched her lips to Brock's.

He didn't know what to do. It was like he was a teenager again being kissed for the first time. Never had Reba ever acted like this. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Do you remember?" Are the only words she said before brushing her tongue across his lips.

Still a bit confused, Brock opened his mouth and Reba's tongue pushed his back forcefully. Taken back by his wife's sudden outburst of compelling energy he raised his hands as if he were defeated. Their lips still locked, she pushed him to the wall. Placing her hand on the wall next to his head for support she lightened the kiss. Reba opened her eyes as she released Brock's bottom lip from her teeth. Something growled in her throat again as she pushed her body into Brock. He could feel her chest heaving while she traced tiny circles around his neck and jaw bone with her tongue before slipping it into his mouth again.

She pulled away, smiled and retired to the bedroom. Just like that. No words or anything. Brock was still standing there in amazement when he tasted something odd in his mouth. He moved his tongue around and felt it. The thing that would help him remember that very night Reba was reminiscing about earlier, before she was interrupted.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and grinned as he pulled the cherry stem from his mouth. He stood there a moment looking at it twisted in a knot and realized what Reba was talking about. Not wanting to rush things, he stayed downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen a bit before heading up to their bedroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for him to come knock on the door. She couldn't help but to softly chuckle to herself hearing his socks rub against the carpet as he sauntered up the stairs to their room. In just a few moments she would be complete again in the arms of her love. Glancing around the room, Reba decided to push her back up to the pillow leaning against the headboard. She could hear his footsteps slow as they approached the wooden door that hid his image from her view. The doorknob began to turn and Reba felt her stomach begin to tighten. Brock hesitantly opened the door to reveal his figure to Reba. He took a sharp breath at the sight of his wife in her red negligee. The way the moonlight hit her body accenting her curves sent a thrill of pleasure through Brock. His lips formed that sly smile that Reba fell in love with years ago, which made her grip the sheets to her side.

She ran her eyes along the length of his body licking her lips. Staring at his mouth she unconsciously started nipping the inside of her mouth as Brock approached her side. Their eyes locked, speaking words which their lips could never form. Brock's breathing increased becoming subtly louder and heavier. He brushed his hand lightly across Reba's cheek as he slowly closed the gap between them.

His tongue glided over her lips requesting entry. Reba was all too happy to oblige him. Her mouth gradually granted him access. The kiss lingered, extended and deepened. Her breathing intensified as desire thoroughly cleared her mind.

Brock felt her hands on his body as she moved her lips to his ear and whispered so softly he almost missed it, "I love you."

Hearing those words spill out of Reba's mouth sent a whirlwind of pleasure spiraling through Brock. He wanted to ravish her right then and there, but he wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. His hands slowly moved up her stomach, his fingertips tracing along her lower ribs. She shifted gingerly against him, a sign that she did want him to continue. Brock's fingers slowly slid upward until, at last, they brushed the base of her breasts. Sweet sounds of happiness spilled from between her lips as he lowered his hand down her slim torso, his fingernails gently scratching her smooth skin. She writhed slightly with pleasure and flushed with desire.

Everywhere he touched produced a spark that lit Reba's skin on fire. This invoked mental pleasure for Reba, Brock could tell by the expressions on her face. Her body began to perspire which made her skin glisten in the twilight hours.

Brock started kissing every inch of Reba, beginning with her eyelids and gradually making his way down to her ankles. He then moved up to her stomach slowly circling her belly button. He let his tongue linger up to her mouth and ended the torture with a mind-altering kiss to her soft lips. His hands glided down to Reba's hips.

She let out a soft moan when she felt his thumbs kneading the skin just below her ribs. Capturing his face in her hands, Reba pulled Brock into another exhilarating kiss. She could feel herself arching towards Brock, yearning for him to continue. She felt drugged by his hands and mouth. She held onto him, her mind becoming hazy. She leaned up to him and nipped at the skin around his collar bone breathing in his scent. Her lips turned up in a smile that could be described as anything but innocent as her hands went to his shoulders, leaving four perfect red lines on his skin.

Pleasure pierced Brock and he landed a hard passionate kiss filled with need and desire onto Reba's rosebud lips. He felt her velvet tongue on his again and gently pushed his body close to the beauty below him. Feeling his wife's warmth spilling through the mesh material he began to gather it loosely in his hand. Finding the bottom of the negligee he slowly pulled it over Reba's head and found her lips again. Only this time he traced the outline with his tongue and began trailing kisses and nipping down the side of her neck. He lingered a moment at her pulse point before continuing to her cleavage. Leaning his smiling face closer to Reba's body his breathing became more intense.

His hot breath suffocated her with passion which began spilling from her mouth once more. Every nerve in her body seemed to come alive from Brock's touch. Biting her lip as a desperate effort for control failed as the growling in her throat came through her lips as an impassioned plea.

"Brock," she managed to stabilize her voice a little.

"Yes," he breathed against her bare chest, never pausing in his movements.

His breath on her skin made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was caught in a whirlwind of pleasure unable to finish her plea.

He continued breathing on her chest as his tongue grazed her nipple just before his mouth closed over it. His teeth slightly grinding and pinching her nipples made Reba cry out in a pleasurable pain. Smiling into her skin, Brock nipped his way down to Reba's belly and traced his tongue back up to her quivering mouth.

Reba's eyes shot open when she felt her husband's lips crash onto hers. She sat up quickly and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Brock remained seated on the edge of the bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was deep and sensually coaxing.

Reba just tilted her head to the side as the corner of her lip curled into a smirk. Taking in a deep breath, she stood and faced Brock.

"I take that as a no," he said through a breathless smile.

Reba just smiled and shook her hips as she walked to their bathroom door. She heard Brock starting to stir on the bed. "Stay in there," she hollered from behind the door.

"As you wish," Brock sighed and laid back on the bed with his legs still dangling off the side.

Quite some time passed before Reba poked her head out from behind the bathroom door to see Brock laying on the bed. She giggled lightly before sauntering over to her husband. Brock jumped at the feel of his wife's warm hand on his thigh. He opened his eyes to see her trailing her fingertips up his leg and stomach. She paused briefly at his chest to bend down and place soft kisses up to his neck. Upon reaching his face she pressed her lips hard against his cheek and growled something deep in her throat. Brock opened his eyes again to lock his eyes with the beauty, now sitting, on his stomach. She still had that sexy smirk on her face, her hair in a loose up-do. Reba saw the curiosity in her husband's eyes.

To his amazement she reached to her side and raised a can of whipped cream. She then popped off the cap and squeezed some on her finger. She placed the dab of whipped cream into her mouth and made a satisfied groan, "Hmm. This goes great on anything."

Brock was taken aback but swallowed hard to faintly reply, "you think so?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Her eyes were clouded with lust. There was no longer room for love or passion, right now it was just pure lust.

Brock was unable to gain enough composure to speak so he nodded slowly, his breathing heavy.

Reba took his hand and placed a dollop of cream on his forefinger. Looking him in the eyes she lifted his finger to her mouth and began sensually sucking the cream off. The visual Brock had sent shivers down his spine. A slight moan escaped from his lips as he silently asked her to continue.

Smirking at her husband, Reba lowered her body against his and squeezed some cream onto her finger. Brock's body jumped when he felt his wife's finger applying the cream in circular motions on his neck. She then pressed hard against his body as she let her tongue lick the rich taste off his skin. He could feel her shallow breath on him as her sighs rang in his ear.

Brock could no longer contain himself. He swooped Reba up and placed her gently on the bed below him. He looked over her body with lingering care before crashing his mouth onto hers. His tongue invaded her mouth with force which, in return, made her let out a loud moan. He smiled against her lips as he traced his fingers down the side of her body to the top of her laced panties. She squirmed in anticipation of his next move.

Without a hint of hesitation he slid the lace fabric down her legs and let it fall off the bedside onto the floor. He heard a sigh of content from the beauty below him as he placed delicate kisses all over her body. Slowly they found the lustful rhythm of their desires. As the seconds went by they became fully infatuated with each other. Impassioned cries pierced the night while the clock ticked away.

Finally, after quite some time, the tension broke and their hot bodies fused together, pulsating in uncontrollable waves of ecstasy. They laid together, their fingers and mouths continuing to explore each other as the late night sky gave way to the coming dawn. Before Brock was able to drift into an orgasmic slumber he heard his wife whisper softly into his ear, "I know about her." At that Reba rolled over, sighed heavily and drifted off into her own world.


End file.
